Donald
Donald is a rapper and part of the Treblemakers Donald is a rapper, singer and beatboxer. He is a senior in Barden University and is Bumper 's right hand man. Biography You would think that Donald would become the frontman of the TrebleMakers when Bumper left, but Jesse becomes leader and brings along his friend, Benji, since the group needed more singers. Donald is seen through the very start of the film when the TrebleMakers were competing. He is often seen in the movie with Bumper. Both Bumper and Donald trouble themselves with questions about Captain America and great white sharks as seen in both the film and the deleted scenes. He contributed a lot in the Trebles' victory during the Riff-Off by singing against Stacie, a Barden Bella. He performed the rapping parts throughout the Trebles' songs in their competitions, and unlike Bumper, he was able to fight with one of the Tonehangers after the regionals. He later on escaped with one of them when a cop saw what was happening. At the end, Donald wasn't seen with the Treblemakers due to him being a senior in the previous year. Personality He is the flirty one of the group. He is linked with Lilly, Stacie and Kori. Donald is also a very talented singer, looking at the fact that he beatboxes, raps and sings throughout their performances. It is also revealed that Donald knows parkour in the deleted scenes. Appearance Donald has dark eye colour which could be speculated as brown and has styled black hair. Donald is always perceived as a rather peculiar but attractive guy. Donald also has a well shaved beard that is just noticeable to the eye. He is Indian so his skin colour is dark. He is an above average height and has a slightly lean but slim figure. Donald is seen wearing glasses through the entire film. Donald also adorns a pair of shiny silver stud earings. His fashion sense is often labeled as "hipster" like as he sports cardigans, button-up polos and tight jeans. His hair is black and slighty curly. Donald is portrayed by Utkarsh Ambudkar, also known as UTK the INC. He has released two digital EPs (The Gold Tusk EP and Members Only EP). He also plays Rishi, Mindy Kaling's brother in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mindy_Project%7CThe Mindy Project . Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Trebles Category:Student Relationships Bumper Allen Bumper is the leader and frontman of the TrebleMakers. Donald is his right-hand-man, and they are always seen together. They constantly debate about Captain America and great white sharks during the aca-initiation as seen in the film and the deleted scenes. However, in the near end, it is revealed that Donald thought that Bumper was a jerk. Near the end of the movie, Donald is seen in the hot tub with almost all of the other Trebles. All of them except for Bumper because he was "called" to Hollywood and quit the group. Jesse Jesse first sees Donald with the other Trebles when they were singing in the university grounds. Both Jesse and Donald perform and rap during the Trebles' performances. Donald was also willing to take in Jesse's suggestion to take Benji in. Stacie There had been hints within the film between the intensity of Stacie's relationship with Donald. When Stacie first auditioned, and did a rather "sexual" move, Donald's eyes squinted a bit, he leaned forward and raised his hand to bite his pen. His reaction made the audience believe that he had already had a small attraction to Stacie as he and she are the flirtiest of the Bellas and Treblemakers. During the Riff-Off, Stacie went against Donald. Donald, who was competing against Stacie and Cynthia Rose, only focused and sang back at Stacie. Donald also grinned as he placed his hand towards his chin while Stacie was singing. When Donald cut her off and the other Trebles sang, she remained in place and stared back at Donald despite the fact that Cynthia Rose already retreated. Their moment got too intense up to the point that Aubrey had to drag her back to the Bellas in order for her to realize that it was already the Treblesmakers' turn. Stacie later on sang back to Donald, in which he replied with a smile and a nod. Her reaction to Donald's singing was different from how she reacted to Jesse, seeing as how she stared at Donald as he sang and how she left immedietely when Jesse cut her off. The whole riff off scene led the audience to believe they were attracted to each other. During the regionals, as the Bellas exited the stage, Stacie grinned flirtatiously towards the Trebles, where in the next scene mostly focused on only Jesse, Bumper and Donald. After Beca and Jesse's fight at regionals, when the Treblemakers entered, Stacie glanced at Donald as he entered the stage. And as for the finals, Stacie was also seen mini dancing when Donald was rapping the song Magic. The deleted scenes also showed them in the background dancing and talking with each other before Donald danced off with Kori. Lilly During the bus ride on the way to the finals competition, Lilly was in awe of his beatboxing as she smiled at him, and Donald seemed impressed with LillyLilly's beatboxing and called it adorable when Lilly said "I set fires to feel joy." In a deleted scene, Lilly says "I like to watch babies cry, on my leisure time," and he replied, "That is funny, right," In another deleted scene, Lilly tells Donald "I like it when pretty boys dress up in drag and perform for me," and Donald responds with "Mm, slow down baby, we got all day," Their interactions on the bus imply there may be something between them. Cynthia Rose Donald's first encounter with Cynthia Rose was during her audition, where he mistakenly assumed that she was a boy. Upon realization of Cynthia Rose's gender, he said "That's not a dude" multiple times. Kori Donald is suspected to be the one who slept with Kori and "trebleboned" her, knowing that he danced with her during the aca-initiation night. During the aca-initiation night it showed Kori and Donald dancing together. Trivia *Utkarsh Ambudkar, the one that portrayed Donald, is already 29 years old. *Utkarsh stared in a film with Anna Kendrick (Beca) called "Rocket Science" *During the aca-initiation night, Donald could be seen at the further background walking around. However, during the next scene he is seen talking to Bumper in a different corner. *Donald is the official rapper in the TrebleMakers Gallery Classic pun.png Docie 2.png Docie.png Fight.png Doli.png I set fires to fill joy.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Trebles Category:Student